hindi_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen (2013 film)
Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 53rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Being inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, the film tells the story of a fearless princess who sets off on an epic journey alongside a rugged iceman, his loyal pet reindeer, and a naïve snowman to find her estranged sister, whose icy powers have inadvertently trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Originally released on November 27, 2013, in North America for a general public release, Frozen has enjoyed it's popularity across the world, dubbed in over 35 different languages and earned several awards. This film was met with very strong positive reviews from critics and audiences alike, with some film critics saying that Frozen is the best Disney animated feature film since the studio's renaissance era. The film was also a massive commercial success; it accumulated nearly $1.3 billion in worldwide box office revenue, $400 million of which was earned in the United States and Canada and $247 million of which was earned in Japan. It ranks as the highest-grossing animated film of all time, the third highest-grossing original film of all time, the eighth highest-grossing film of all time, the highest-grossing film of 2013, and the third highest-grossing film in Japan. With over 18 million home media sales in 2014, it became the best-selling film of the year in the United States. By January 2015, Frozen had become the all-time best-selling Blu-ray Disc in the United States. There's even announcements that a sequel is to be in development. On November 23, 2015, it was officially announced that Frozen was finally going to be receiving a Hindi dub for India's Disney Channel. The Hindi dub has first broadcasted on a Saturday of December 12, 2015 at 12:00PM. Prior to the movie being aired, the Hindi dub voice actresses for Elsa and Anna were revealed. Indian superstar Sunidhi Chauhan provided the Hindi dub voice for Elsa, while Aishwarya Majumdar who was the winner of Amul Star Voice of India in 2008 provided the Hindi dub voice of Anna. Cast Additional Voices *Ganessh Divekar *Sunayana Sarkar *Dimpal Ganguly *Sabina Malik Mausam *Vinod Sharma *Ronit R. Naik *Nitish Kannan *Shahnawaz Pradhan *Sunil Nambiar *Bharat Bhatia *Mohit Sinha *Dolly Peter *Nandini Sharma Issar *Khushboo Atre *Samika A Shinde *Aparna Bhaagwat Songs *"Frozen Heart" **Performed by Thomson Andrews, Nikhil Shetty, Ambar Das, Martin Abraham *"Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (बर्फ का पुतला बनाये ) " **Performed by Aishwarya Majumdar, Samika Shinde *"For the First Time in Forever( आया हैं पहली बार यह लमहा) " **Performed by Sunidhi Chauhan, Aishwarya Majumdar *"Love Is an Open Door (मिला प्यार का जहां)" **Performed by Aishwarya Majumdar, Ryan Dias *"Let It Go (फना हो)" **Performed by Sunidhi Chauhan *"Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People" **Performed by Sanket Mhatre *"In Summer" **Performed by Asif Ali Beg *"For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" **Performed by Sunidhi Chauhan, Aishwarya Majumdar *"Fixer Upper" **Performed by Asif Ali Beg, Thomson Andrews, Nikhil Shetty, Dolly Peter, Gitashree Rajuhowa, Birina Phatak, Aparna Bhaagwat, Sunayana Sarkar, Ambar Das *"Let It Go" (Martina Stoessel version) **Performed by Martina Stoessel References *http://www.televisionpost.com/television/disney-channel-to-premiere-frozen-in-hindi-on-12-dec/ External Links Category:American animated films Category:2013 films Category:Disney films